CSI: TARDIS
by WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: The Doctor and Rose encounter a telekinetic that is changing the course of time. The only way they are able to get by is with a little help from their CSI friends. CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Doctor Who. Hiatus.
1. Prologue: Butterfly Murderers?

**Authors' Note/Disclaimer/Spoilers**: _This is a joint effort between myself, WhatBecomesOfYou, and my good friend saraholic. We've been working on this for quite some time, and are finally ready to be posting it. We own none of the characters, sadly. They all belong to the people who own the rights to them._

_Spoilers through season 5 of CSI: New York, early season 8 of CSI: Las Vegas, season 7 of CSI: Miami, and series 2 of Doctor Who. Spoilers are quite possible for anything up to these points. Warning: temporary major character death._

_And last but not least, please comment with anything you have to say. We'd be more than happy to hear anything you have to offer._

* * *

The Doctor jolted up with almost too much vigor. "_Wooooah_. Not doing that again."

Rose promptly turned to face him, slightly concerned, "What's wrong?"

He just stared at her, deep in thought. "I...I don't know. It just feels as if something's wrong. Something so wrong that it can't be right."

"Generally implied by it being _wrong_, Doctor," Rose said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the TARDIS began to violently shake and red lights started flashing.

"_Doctor_! What's going on!?" Rose yelped.

"Hold on, Rose! I have a feeling that the TARDIS senses what I sensed as well!"

The TARDIS gradually stopped shaking and the flashing dulled to leave the TARDIS ___basked_ in a faint glow of red light that made both the Rose and the Doctor appear to be stained in blood. The silence seemed to be so deafening that it was about to burst their eardrums when suddenly the TARDIS started to chirp.

"What the-" Rose squeaked, but was never able to finish as the TARDIS began to speak.

"Exterior altered. Danger. Fabric of time endangered."

"That's right!" the Doctor exclaimed, "That _is _the feeling of a rift in time. I should've recognized it immediately. Rose, we need to go outside and see how drastic the change is."

They both made their way to the doors of the cleverly disguised phone booth they called the TARDIS, but were unprepared for what they saw when they opened them. When they had arrived, New York may not have been a paradise full of sparkling clean roads and the like, nor was the foliage perfectly green and trimmed, but the juxtaposition was far too drastic for the Doctor's liking.

"It-It's like it changed overnight. But...how is that even _possible_?" Rose mumbled.

"Rose, this is what we call a flux in the time space continuum. One small change in the past can lead to a whole smorgasbord of changes in the future," the Doctor stated, looking out over the change.

"In English please?" Rose asked, blushing furiously.

"In plain terms, the butterfly effect. Kill one butterfly in the past-"

"-and in the future, New York City becomes gloom and doom?"

"Pretty much."

"So we're looking for a butterfly murderer?" Rose asked, slightly confused.

"Not really. See, the butterfly effect goes far beyond simply killing butterflies. This is definitely going to necessitate the use of the TARDIS to get the information we need. And we better work fast because no one knows how long the world can survive in this state," the Doctor gestured to the city.

Buildings were crumbled. Streets were littered with drugs and homeless people. Worst of all, there was an absolute lack of plant life. Everything seemed to be dead. Rose felt something hit her arm and yelped in pain. When she looked down, she saw a drop of moisture on her arm quickly dissipate into a red mark.

"Acid rain," the Doctor remarked. "We better get inside the TARDIS quickly."

They both rushed into the TARDIS and shut the doors. The Doctor marched over to the central console on the TARDIS and got to work immediately searching for the answers to the current situation.

"Voice Command Sequence Activated," the TARDIS said, with a dreary monotone.

"TARDIS dear, search for any deaths within the past thousand years in New York City within the universe before this rift in time and then cross-reference with a search of any death within the past thousand years in New York City within the current universe. Report any differences," the Doctor rattled off.

"What do we do until then?" Rose questioned.

"Wait patiently and pray that New York City holds up until we get our-" the Doctor said, before being interrupted.

"One result found," the TARDIS stated.

"Who is the lucky person?" the Doctor asked, his interest piqued.

"One Lindsay Monroe, a crime scene investigator in New York in the year 2008." the TARDIS finished.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, "Let's go fix this situation."

He fired up the TARDIS and took them back to 2008. They landed in the middle of a cheery and still very green Central Park. Once they got outside, they inhaled deeply; clearly very excited about the new intake of fresh air, in stark contrast to the heavily polluted air they experienced in the future New York.

"And we're here. Let's head over to the crime lab to try and save Miss Monroe," the Doctor said.

"It's a little late Doctor," Rose said, pointing behind him to where a small group of CSIs were crowded around a body. "If my instincts are correct, we've stumbled upon her a couple hours too late."


	2. New York 1: The Coroner & His Assistant

**Authors' Note**: _All future updates of this story will be once a week, on Tuesday, generally in the early morning (for the US) hours._

_If you read this, we'd love to hear what you think so far!_

* * *

Rose and the Doctor stayed back and tried to find a way to figure out what was going on while avoiding any looks of "Are you _insane_?"

"So Doctor, how should we approach this?" Rose queried.

"Well...we sure can't just march up to them and ask them if they've seen any inhuman creatures who may have killed someone they knew," the Doctor quipped.

"Will your psychic paper work?"

"No. Definitely not. Especially with this mist on the air."

Rose looked up, down, and all around and then glanced back at the Doctor. "Mist?"

"Yes. The bright....pink....oh dear," the Doctor trailed off.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose asked, concerned.

"We're dealing with something with at least a couple of the qualities of a Time Lord. This bright pink mist is only visible to a Time Lord. The only problem is that when a Time Lord uses any of their power, a yellow mist appears. This pink mist...oh dear, what is it characteristic of? Alien....giant Bug....oh. This is definitely good, Rose, my dear," the Doctor finished.

"What are we dealing with?"

"Rose, we've got a highly advanced telekinetic on our hands."

"A telekinetic? How does someone who can move things with their mind pose such a large threat to us other than being able to kill us from a distance, which in retrospect sounds a lot more dangerous than I originally thought?"

"While that much is in fact dangerous, telekinetics don't solely have the power of moving objects with their minds. They can also control the minds of others and have them do things they'd never normally do. With that mist on the air, odds are that that's exactly what happened here. An incredibly strong telekinetic must have influenced someone to kill Miss Monroe over there."

"So explain to me again why the psychic paper won't work."

"With that mist on the air, psychic powers are already in the air and the effects are being felt. If I were to march in there with my psychic paper, they wouldn't be able to see anything due to the psychic powers on the air counteracting with the psychic powers of the psychic paper. We're going to have to go in as is and hopefully be able to convince them that we have a valid reason for being interested in this case."

"Coroners."

"We can't go cutting corners now Rose."

"No...coroners. We can go in claiming to be coroners."

"Perfect, Rose! I have a medical kit back in the TARDIS that we can easily use to manipulate the situation so as it looks like we're here for the legitimate reason of inspecting the body."

The Doctor quickly made a trip to the TARDIS and came back with a medical kit as well as two fake IDs.

"Where'd you get those?"

"I printed them up while I was gathering the stuff necessary for the medical kit. It just makes the disguise more convincing."

They both approached the body, the group that had once been standing there long having been dispersed to search for evidence. There was only one solemn figure standing over the body. This figure, they'd soon find out, went by the name of Danny Messer.

* * *

Danny had always been a living, breathing Cinderella story. He grew up in a small family who indulged in their fair share of crimes, just on the opposite side of the law as Danny was accustomed to in his career. He was never Rockefeller rich, but never Great Depression poor. He was always in that uncomfortable niche between "We've got enough to survive with some to spare" and "Oh shit. We're absolutely broke beyond any belief." He still remembered those nights when his brother would be extra hungry and would beat his ass so that he could get Danny's food. That all changed when he had to go to college. He got so many part-time jobs that he was amazed that sleep ever came to him. He made it. He made it through college and now he was a CSI.

The one area he was never poor in was women. He always had women chasing him left and right, but none of them - not a single one - was like Lindsay. Lindsay was...perfect. She had the looks, she had the personality, and best of all, she was a fighter. Lindsay would never cave in to anyone for anything. She could take you down in a matter of five seconds...and Danny knew it. He had made one too many comments about her background in Montana one foggy day when she whipped around and flipped him on his ass. Danny supposed that was the day he fell in love with her. He sure knows it wasn't when he first saw her, because he doesn't believe in that love at first sight bullshit.

None of that mattered now. Lindsay was dead, just like that. He had been sitting in his apartment eating breakfast - well, drinking a cup of low quality coffee - when he received that fateful phone call.

"Hey. What is it Stella?" Danny asked.

"Danny...are you sitting down?" Stella asked, a quiver in her voice.

"Yeah, Stella. Just spit it out."

"Danny...in Central Park. It...it's Lindsay. She's-" but she was never able to get that final word out because Danny had snapped his phone closed and had quickly pulled on his jacket, racing down as quick as he could to Central Park. When he got there, he saw Mac crouched down staring at something and Stella behind him softly crying. He ran over to them in the middle of the park and saw what Stella was talking about.

"Oh…dear God....Montana, no," he said too calmly. He slowly sauntered forward until he was within standing directly over Lindsay. "Mac...what the hell happened?"

"Danny...you should really-" Mac started, before Danny interrupted him.

"Don't bullshit me right now, Mac. Just tell me it straight," Danny said coldly.

"She...she's _dead_, Danny. Her and I went to interview a suspect," Stella took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes before she continued. "And he ran. We both took different routes to chase him. I heard Lindsay scream and then a gunshot. I immediately abandoned my pursuit and ran over to Lindsay. She...was laying there. Just like this. _Dead_. I'm _so_ sorry Danny." She turned away, fighting back the urge to cry.

Danny slowly approached her and pulled her into a friendly hug. "It's not your fault Stella. It…it's not your fault," he felt himself tearing up a little and pulled his emotions back. "Don't show your weaknesses Messer. Not now. Not _ever_," he thought, chiding himself mentally.

"We should probably split up and start searching for any evidence we can get to peg this son of a bitch. I'll wait here for the coroner."

"Right," Danny said, emotionlessly, and went off to search for any evidence on the outskirts of the park.

"You think he's going to be okay, Mac?" Stella asked.

"No, Stella. You know that he cared about Lindsay more than _anyone_, but he sure as hell isn't going to show that to anyone." Mac said, "You'd be better off just collecting evidence. Or if you don't want to, we can call Haw-"

"No, Mac. I want this case. You are _not _taking me off of it," Stella demanded.

"You're_ too_ emotionally attached. I can't let you have this case," Mac said solemnly.

"Mac...please. I need to do this. The closure I need involves our team alone bringing this killer to justice," Stella begged, determination seeping into her voice.

"Fine, but at even the first sign of too much emotion, I'm yanking you," Mac warned, looking her straight in the eye.

"Got it," Stella said shortly and then began the arduous search for evidence around the body.

It was at that exact moment that a tall, almost lanky man and a blonde woman who looked like she could either kill you with kindness or a swift roundhouse to your face approached Mac.

"You must be the new coroner and his assistant," Mac said.

"Yes indeed. We're here for Miss Monroe," Rose said.

"This is her. You must understand how sensitive this matter is. We were all very close to her," Mac said, seemingly warning them.

"Of course sir. We'll treat this with the utmost importance," the Doctor said, attempting to ease Mac's fears.

"British, I see?" Mac asked.

"Yes sir. Just came over recently," the Doctor said with a slight smile.

"One of our previous coroners was also British," Mac said coldly.

"Ex-girlfriend?" the Doctor said with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" Mac said, suspicious.

"It's all in the tone of voice sir," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Awfully observant for being a coroner. You sure you weren't a CSI at one point?" Mac joked.

"No sir. Can't say I've ever had the honor," the Doctor said, smiling gently.

"Well, I'm sure you want to solve this as quickly as we do," Mac said, smiling, "You should both probably get to work."

"Yes, sir," Rose said.

It was at that moment Stella chose to come back to the body.

"Oh...hello there, Doctor," Stella said, "And hello to you too, Rose."

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other worriedly, and then back at Stella.

"How'd you know my name?" Rose asked, ready to tackle her at a moment's notice if the need arose.

"What?" Stella asked staring at Rose, "I-I don't know what you mean."

"I never told you my name, Miss. How did you know what it was?" Rose asked, as she slowly started to walk towards Stella, a threatening gleam in her eyes. "Is there something you're not telling us?"


	3. New York 2: Clearing the Scene

**Authors' Note**: _Sorry for the delay on this chapter. We'll be back to the Tuesday schedule after this. If you have anything to say on this chapter or any of the previous ones, we'd love to hear it._

* * *

Stella started to step back slowly. "No ma'am. You have your ID on. It says, 'Rose: Coroner's Assistant.' Nothing more," Stella said nervously.

"Oh...sorry about that then, ma'am," Rose said, smiling, "Continue on with your part of the investigation."

Stella smiled weakly as she walked away with Mac trailing her.

The Doctor and Rose knelt next to the body and waited for Mac to walk away.

"Ease off a little, Rose. These people just lost their friend," the Doctor warned.

"Yeah...sorry."

"Well, this is definitely our girl," the Doctor said, "She's oozing the pink mist. Now that that gentleman is gone, we can do all we need to."

The Doctor grabbed a small laser from his medical kit and activated it. A bright blue stream of light shot out and expanded over Lindsay's body. The light traveled up and down her lifeless form before it stopped moving and flashed three times.

The Doctor remarked, "Done. Can you hand me the monitor from the bag?"

Rose leaned over and gave the Doctor the monitor. He then took the laser and put it in a small hole in the monitor. The screen lit up and numbers started to race across the screen before it finally settled on the coroner's report that it had just created.

"Name is Lindsay Monroe. Time of death seems to be about an hour or so before we got here. Cause of death is stabbing. Hmmm...on further examination, it appears she was stabbed to death by a pair of tweezers. Appears the telekinetic made our killer quite angry with Miss Monroe here. She was stabbed over twenty-five times. That seems to be it, other than a dark brown hair on her left bicep," the Doctor finished.

"I'll bag that for them," Rose said, as she leaned over and plucked the hair off of Lindsay's arm. "Poor thing. She was definitely far too young to die," she commented as she bagged the hair.

"Alright then, Rose. And with that, we're done here. Let's load the body on a body bag and transport her to our coroner's van," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Umm...Doctor? One problem," Rose said.

The Doctor turned around."What is that, Rose?"

Rose looked at him, puzzled, and said, "We don't have a coroner's van."

* * *

Danny had been ferociously searching the crime scene, trying to keep his mind off of the pain getting more and more intense within himself. Not physical pain. No. Danny could handle even the worst physical pains. This pain was different. This pain was emotional. His soul had never felt so empty before in his life and the only way he could escape those feelings of hopelessness were by working. So he persisted and he kept looking for worthwhile evidence, but so far, the only thing he had found was a small footprint that was either made by a large child or a female. Danny was heavily suspecting the latter. He was about to start looking all over again at the start when Stella and Mac approached him.

"Find anything good Danny?" Mac asked trying to gauge how Danny was doing from his answer to his question.

"Got a woman's footprint," Danny said shortly, seeming almost too exasperated to even eke that small sentence out.

"How about you take a break, Danny? Maybe go back to the lab or grab a bite to ea-" Mac began.

"No, Mac. I need to focus on catching this bitch," Danny said, anger rising. "I need to find the bitch who took her from me. Who took my Lindsay away," he finished, tears blurring the corners of his vision.

"Hey. We'll get her Danny. I promise we will," Stella said, trying to reassure Danny. "You just got to give it some time. We're not going to be able to solve this right away, not even with you working non-stop."

"I-I know Stella, but I-I can't. It just hurts too much," Danny said, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

Now both Stella and Mac were in awe. There was only one time either of them could remember Danny even shedding a single tear and that was on 9/11. The combination of the destruction and the heroics of the firefighters just overwhelmed him. But that was one single time a little over 7 years earlier. This was different. This Danny was one that he never wanted anyone to see.

"It's okay, Danny," Mac said, weakly smiling. "You work for as long as you need to and when you need to take a break, no matter how many you take, go ahead. We all understand."

Danny nodded sadly. He knew he would take Mac up on that offer many times. Including now. He could feel his legs already buckling. He would've collapsed in on himself and started a mental breakdown, but he saw a glimmer of light bounce off of something not even 10 feet from Lindsay. He immediately brushed his tears away and made his way around both Stella and Mac towards the object. He knelt down in the grass.

"Mac, Stella, you're not going to like this," he said as he picked up a pen from the grass.

"What is that?" Stella asked, curious.

"It's a specially made pen, only given to coroners and CSIs. And considering that we know the killer is female, all the coroners are male, and Lindsay looked a little too far damaged for it to be suicide, which only leaves one person. You," he said harshly, glaring at Stella. "What have you got to say now, Stella?"


	4. New York 3: Hope They're Blind Enough

Fortunately, Stella never had to answer that question, because a car door slammed on the street behind them. All three CSIs turned around to see a familiar face approaching them.

"Peyton?!" Mac exclaimed. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I was simply dropping off a few things that belonged to the lab that I accidentally packed with me, when I heard that Lindsay had _passed on_," Peyton stated, saying it as though she was already bored with the conversation. "I immediately drove here to see if I could be of _any_ assistance and, well, here I am."

"Well this complicates things. That dark hair and pen we found could be from either of them," Danny said, almost too harshly.

"Danny. How about you run this evidence back to the lab and process it with Hawkes?" Mac ordered.

"What about these two?" Danny asked.

It was at that moment that a cop car rolled up and Flack jumped out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled. "Traffic was a total bitch to me."

"Well, Flack…Lindsay is dead," Mac said solemnly.

Danny rolled his eyes, muttering loudly under his breath about how Stella and Peyton were the prime suspects and went to his car, speeding off to the lab.

"We'd better do the same. Take them in for interrogation," Mac said to Flack.

Flack nodded and grabbed Peyton's arm, leading her away, while Mac did the same with Stella. With that, the park was empty. Well...that is, _almost_ empty. Only two people remained. Two people and one blue telephone box.

* * *

The Doctor frowned and stared straight ahead. He had no idea how he was going to solve this. He _could _use the TARDIS, but it'd be too much of a risk in that one of the CSIs could see it and compromise their disguise. Plus, they'd have no way of getting Lindsay inside. The Doctor was just beginning to give up his hopes of ever accomplishing this plan, when an idea came to him.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed happily.

"What's the plan, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Stash the body in one of the deeper rooms of the TARDIS and then make our way to the lab. When we get there, we can get into one of the coroner's vans for a gurney and a sheet to cover the gurney. After we get those, you lie _completely_ still under the sheet as I wheel it into autopsy. Once in autopsy, we dilly-dally for a while and then tell the CSIs the results we _just_ found out now," he said with a smile.

"What if the CSIs come in early?" Rose thought out loud.

"We hope they're blind enough to not notice!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm game," Rose said with a smile.

"Good. Let's do this."

* * *

Danny was simply exhausted. This entire day has been an emotional breakdown for him and he wasn't sure if he could take much more. But God knew he wasn't going to give up. He wanted to bring Lindsay some justice. His friend. His lover. His almost wife. He sighed as he remembered the engagement ring he had in his locker, under a change of clothing.

"If only I wasn't such an idiot. Why did I have to delay it? Why today? Why not yesterday?" He sat on the bench in the locker room and put his head in his hands. It just simply wasn't fair. And that's exactly why he felt he needed to do _something_.

Danny decided he'd start with the autopsy.

* * *

Thirty minutes after their little brainstorming session, the Doctor was pushing the gurney into autopsy.

"So far, so good, Rose," the Doctor started. "Let's just hope no one comes in now."

Rose and the Doctor sat in the autopsy room for another fifteen minutes, watching the minutes slowly tick away.

"This is so boring," Rose whined.

"Shhh...we don't want to blow our cover now," the Doctor said sternly.

"Fine," Rose huffed, with an obvious pouty tone to her voice.

Finally, nearly an hour after their initial brainstorming session, the Doctor decided it was time to inform the CSIs of what was happening. He slowly made his way to the doors of the autopsy room.

And once he got there, he ran right into Danny.

* * *

"What the-" Danny said, _very_ surprised at what he saw.

The Doctor grew wide eyed. "What?"

"Your clothes. You're not dressed properly at _all_ to do an autopsy. _Highly_ unprofessional." Danny said, disapprovingly. "We definitely do _not_ need this case to be the one you screw up."

"Oh!" The Doctor said, understanding. "That's easily explained. I finished my autopsy a bit ago and changed into my regular clothes so I wasn't walking around like that." He smiled. "Let's go talk about what I found out there."

The Doctor led Danny back into the main lab area, quite relieved that everything went off without a hitch.

* * *

Once the Doctor had left, Rose popped up off of the autopsy table.

"Thank _God_ I'm out of there. It was stifling," Rose said. She looked around and sighed. "I'm talking to myself. How _insane_ am I?"

She quietly snuck out of the autopsy room and went to busy herself elsewhere. This elsewhere of hers ended up being Stella's interrogation. When she stepped into the observation room, she noticed a black man there. He smiled at her and extended his hand.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Sheldon Hawkes."

"Rose. Rose Tyler. Pleasure to meet you."

"You too Rose." Hawkes said, with a warm smile. "No offense intended, but...are you okay to be in here?"

"Oh! Yeah. I'm a coroner's assistant. Slow day. Trying to make myself useful." Rose said with a smile.

"Ah! Alright. It looks like Flack is about to start questioning Stella." Hawkes said and turned his attention to Flack taking his seat across from Stella.

* * *

At the same time, Danny and the Doctor were filing into a separate observation room.

"Do you mind me being in here?" the Doctor asked Danny.

"No. It's fine. Just don't get too chatty," Danny said.

"Of course not," the Doctor said, diverting his attention back to the scene in front of him. Mac was getting situated directly across from Peyton and was about to begin his interview.


	5. New York 4: Who Killed Lindsay?

Flack looked Stella in the eye. "How long have I known you Stella? _How long_?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. A while though," Stella said, her eyes looking down at the table.

"A _long_ time. Don't lie to me, Stella. Did you do it?" he asked, cutting past the details and getting straight to the point.

"No, Flack, I wouldn't do that. I loved Lindsay just as much as you all did." Stella said, now fidgeting with her hands.

"I believe you Stella, but if you are lying to me about even one detail, _so_ help me," Flack said threateningly.

Stella nodded meekly and grew quiet again.

* * *

Mac looked at Peyton with a similar amount of saddened suspicion.

"Peyton...tell me you understand where we're coming from." Mac demanded.

"I do, but..." Peyton trailed off.

"Peyton, you just _happened_ to be back in town in time for her death. You _happened_ to be at the park shortly after we discovered her body. All of the evidence corresponds to you," Mac said.

"Mac...I didn't even _know_ the girl. Why would I kill her? Plus, you know just as well as I do that Stella is also fully implicated. So why do you insist on making _me_ out to be the only possible killer?" Peyton said, obviously emotionally wounded.

"Peyton, you _know_ this isn't personal. I'm just trying to get the bottom of this and I would appreciate your cooperation." Mac said, pleadingly. "Just _work_ with me here."

"Fine. You want to know the truth? I'll tell you it," she began.

* * *

Stella looked up at Flack.

"You want to know something Flack? And I don't _care_ how bad it makes me look. I just need to get it off my chest," Stella said, tearing up a bit.

Flack simply nodded, urging her to keep talking.

"I loved Lindsay like a daughter, but I was _so_ jealous of her. So unbelievably jealous. She just had that unbelievable knack to solve every case. I could do all of the grunt work. Collect all of the evidence. Analyze everything. Interview everyone. Do absolutely everything myself, but she still seemed to be able to click that last puzzle piece into place right before I did. It aggravated me so, but...you _have_ to believe me Flack," she said, tears steadily streaming down her face. "I'd _never_ kill Lindsay. _Ever_."

Flack nodded again. "Stella, you_ know_ I believe you. You know we all believe you, but you also have to look at this objectively. How is everyone else going to see this?"

"I understand," Stella said sadly and went back to looking down, her thick curls masking the sorrow that her face held.

* * *

Mac looked at Peyton. "This better be _damn_ good, Peyton."

"Oh. It _is_," Peyton said calmly, her voice even. "I_ hated_ that bitch. She always got what she wanted and she could never leave anything for the rest of us. Who solved every damn case? Her. Who got the love of that Danny fellow? Her."

It was at this point that Danny noticed his fist was clenching and he was gritting his teeth. "I'll _kill_ that bitch," he muttered.

"And who got the everlasting admiration and focus of the boss man, Mr. Mac Taylor?" Peyton continued. "Her. She got everything and I was sick of it. _That_ is why I left, Mac. I couldn't stand seeing her succeed even further anymore. But unfortunately, I didn't get the immense pleasure of killing her. _Lord_ knows I would've loved to, but I didn't. You're looking at the wrong girl in me, Mac."

Mac just looked at her, showing absolutely no emotion. "You absolutely _sicken_ me," he said with more hatred in his voice than he ever thought he could muster.

* * *

After both of the ladies confessed their inner secrets in relation to Lindsay, Hawkes and Danny discovered the breakthrough they had been looking for and tried to get Flack and Mac's attention. The evidence results had come in and the killer was now known.

Lindsay's killer was about to be brought to justice.

* * *

Mac walked back into the interrogation room holding the lab results he had just received and sat back down across from Peyton.

"Congratulations, Peyton. You've been cleared," Mac said somberly.

"I _told_ you I didn't kill the bitch." she said with a delighted smirk, standing up and glaring at Mac.

"Even if you're not a killer, you're still disgusting and hopefully one of these days, you'll get punished for that," Mac said, fighting back the bile that threatened to rise up and spew across the table.

"You say the sweetest things, Mac," Peyton laughed, walking to the door of the interrogation room, opening it and stepping out.

Unfortunately for her, before she took two steps out, she had a_ very_ pissed off Danny standing in her face, glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill, she was nearly certain that she would be dead right now.

"How _dare_ you call her that!" Danny screamed at her, his voice raised.

Mac rushed over to the scene and called out in a loud voice, "Doctor! Get Danny out of here!"

The Doctor grabbed Danny's arm, dragging him away from Peyton and toward the morgue.

"Let me go! That bitch deserved to get her ass kicked!" Danny said, squirming to try to escape from the Doctor's clutch.

"That's no way to deal with it though. You're in a crime lab. The number of witnesses that could see you and allow her to press charges..." the Doctor said, trying to calm Danny down.

"I don't _care_! That bitch deserved to die!" Danny said, running on the adrenaline he had built up over the course of the day's events.

The Doctor never had a chance to respond to Danny's declaration, as he ran into a familiar face.

* * *

Minutes before, Flack had went back into the interrogation room with Stella and sat across from her.

"You couldn't just tell me the truth, could you?" Flack said, clearly annoyed.

"What are you ta-" Stella started to say, but was interrupted by a very angry Flack.

"The evidence is right here Stella! Your hair! Your fingerprints on the pen! Your footprint! It's all pretty damn clear to me that you did it!" Flack said, hovering over Stella, invading her personal space.

"I didn't mean to!" Stella screamed, hysterically crying. "She just...I don't even know. Lindsay and I were walking to go pick up some take out. It all started off innocently enough. Lindsay had just cracked a really tough case and she was pretty excited. But then...everything changed. She got all smug and started rubbing it in and normally, I would just laugh it off, but...something...I don't _know_ Flack. Something just...overcame me and I felt this insane sense of anger, so I reached into my purse and grabbed the first thing I found: my tweezers. I just couldn't stop. I just kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing."

Stella started to cry even harder and felt herself physically shaking, her shoulders trembling and she felt as though she could nearly dry heave.

"She just..._fell_. And then the anger dissipated and I looked down at her body and saw what I had done. I_ couldn't_ tell anyone. Danny would have _killed_ me. So I ran as fast as I could and threw the tweezers into a nearby dumpster and then acted like nothing had happened when everyone got there. I'm _so_ sorry," she finished, tears running rapidly down her cheeks and soaking the tendrils of hair that covered her face.

Flack sighed and stood up, taking Stella with him, reciting the familiar words that both of them knew so well. "Stella Bonasera, you're under arrest for the murder of Lindsay Monroe. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..."

Rose and Hawkes just looked on in sheer horror.

"I can't believe she'd do that," Hawkes said quietly, staring straight ahead in shock.

"Yeah...she seemed so nice," Rose mused under her breath, turning toward the door to go and try to find the Doctor. But, by a stroke of luck, she didn't have to go very far to find him, considering as she stepped out, she ran directly into him.


	6. New York 5: Whatever You Need Us To Do

Rose looked straight at the Doctor and Danny. "It was Stella!" she blurted out, the words hanging in the air as Danny took in the magnitude of what Rose had said.

"Wha-what?" Danny stammered, eyes wide with shock. "She...she killed Lindsay?"

"Yes. I'm-I'm so sorry Danny." Rose said sadly.

"I'll _kill_ her!"

"Not _that_ again!" the Doctor said, pushing Danny closer to the morgue.

"Doctor...we have to save Lindsay!" Rose said, not thinking about Danny being there.

"What?" Danny said, stopping in his tracks to spin around and look at the two strangers, taken aback by what the blonde girl had just said.

"Um...I meant…I got nothing," she replied, looking earnestly at the Doctor, anticipating him to come up with a quick solution that would fix everything.

"Well...what she meant was..." the Doctor let out a sigh."I have nothing either. Look Danny. We can go back in time and save your Lindsay. It's...a long story, but you don't need to worry about it. You'll never notice a thing and your friend will be back to normal in no time and you'll be happy again."

"I want to come with," Danny demanded.

"What? No, 'Time travel doesn't exist! You're insane!' comments?" the Doctor said, shocked by his willingness to believe.

"No. I'm desperate to believe anything that'll bring my Lindsay back." Danny dropped his voice to a lower tone, looking down at the ground, scuffing his heel on the tile. "I _need_ her."

Rose frowned. "Come on Doctor. Just let him come along this once," she pleaded.

"No, Rose. We can't just drop Danny off in the past and come back to the present," he said, turning to Danny. "Sorry."

Rose hugged Danny, apologizing profusely for having to leave him behind, and then left with the Doctor. Danny stood in their wake, glowering. He _wasn't_ going to take no for an answer.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor got back to the TARDIS and stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.

"So, now we plot in the time for earlier this morning...and...off we _go_!" he exclaimed as the TARDIS fired up.

As they prepared for the TARDIS to take off, they turned around and saw Danny entering, closing the door behind him.

"What the-Danny! You _can't_ be here!" Rose nearly screeched, not expecting him to be there.

"No. He's not supposed to be. But I should have expected he _would_ be," the Doctor said, slightly exasperated that he wouldn't listen to reason.

"Yes, you should have," Danny replied smugly, crossing his arms almost defiantly. "Now, how does this time travel thing wo-" but before he could finish his sentence, the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor and Rose both ran and flung open the door with Danny following behind them in close pursuit.

"Good," the Doctor said, mildly pleased. "They're not here yet."

"This...this is really the past?" Danny asked, amazed, looking around. The New York Times newspaper stand sitting nearby had that morning's newspaper for sale. Spend a dollar-fifty, receive all of the news that anyone with computer access could have read online the night before. He smiled to himself though. Either these two were skilled manipulators, or they really _had_ just traveled through time in a beat up blue telephone box.

"Yes," Rose answered. "Shocking isn't it?"

"A little," Danny replied, wide-eyed and breathless with excitement.

Right then, Stella and Lindsay rounded the corner and started walking through the park, talking animatedly, the topic of their conversation unable to be determined by the trio.

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled excitedly and ran towards her, ecstatic to see her alive, a sight he never thought he'd see again.

"I _was_ going to just isolate Stella, but I guess this is a _completely_ different and uselessly dramatic way to do it," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes and approaching the scene.

Danny ran up and placed himself in front of Lindsay as Stella raised the tweezers above her head, making Lindsay shriek and recoil in terror. "Get _away_, you psycho _bitch_!" Danny yelled, shocking Stella out of the spell the telekinetic had put on her.

"And there it goes," the Doctor said, an air of amazement in his voice. "The telekinetic is gone now. Lindsay's death has been avoided."

Danny had in the meantime, pushed Stella away and was now hugging tightly Lindsay before leading her over to the Doctor and Rose. "This is Lindsay," Danny said, introducing her to the Doctor and Rose. "These two are Rose and Doctor...what was it again?"

"Just the Doctor," he said with a faint smile.

"Awesome. The Doctor and Rose. They saved your life," Danny said, beaming, his arm looped around Lindsay's shoulders.

"Wow..._thanks_, you two..." Lindsay said, still shocked from the events that had just transpired. "How can I _ever_ repay you?"

"Just...live out your life," the Doctor replied. "Now, let's go Danny. We need to get you back to the present."

The Doctor turned away and started walking back to the TARDIS, but soon realized Danny wasn't following. "What's wrong?"

"I'm _not_ leaving Lindsay again," Danny said firmly.

"You have to. If we bring Lindsay back, there'll be two Lindsays in the present," the Doctor said.

"Or...or you could just take us wherever you're going next," Lindsay suggested helpfully. "It'd definitely help me feel like we were paying you back."

"Oh no, we can't do that," the Doctor said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Why not? We can _always_ use an extra pair of hands." Rose said, smiling at the young couple. "Plus, Lindsay seems really smart and Danny will give us an extra pair of muscles to help us out."

The Doctor stood silently for a few moments and then looked up at Rose. "If you're sure and they're sure, fine. But I don't want them to be on the TARDIS for two seconds and then start getting homesick, because we're not coming back."

"What's the TARDIS?" Lindsay asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"The blue telephone box. Our...our time traveler. But it also takes us to different places. It...it's hard to explain," Rose said.

"And we're sure. We've wanted to take a small vacation anyways," Danny laughed, holding Lindsay closer to him.

The Doctor smiled. "It's settled then! Let's go!"

"Um...Doctor…I think your TARPIS or whatever you said it was may be on fire!" Lindsay screamed, pointing at the TARDIS, smoke tendrils pouring out of the doorway.

The Doctor turned around quickly and ran as fast as he could to the TARDIS. Once inside, he saw that the console was on fire and looked at what was smoking. "Oh...oh no." he said, his hands covering his mouth. "This is absolutely _terrible_."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, having been hot on his footsteps, anxious to see what the problem was.

"The part that allows us to travel through other dimensions and through space is broken. Now it's just the 'TIS'!" the Doctor cried.

"Can't you just replace it?" Lindsay asked.

He whipped around and looked at her. "No! That's the worst part! It's the rarest part in the galaxy! I have _no_ idea how we'll be able to get one now that we're stuck on Earth," he yelled, nearly frantic in the overwhelming thought of his TARDIS being irreparably broken.

"Can't you just do all the work you can on Earth?" Danny asked. "I mean...it'd be quite easy for you to just go through time solving crimes or whatever else you do."

"Yeah, Doctor. Calm down," Lindsay said, trying to offer him a reassuring, yet naïve, smile.

"That's such a _small_ part of what I do. The galaxy is going to be in _such_ immense danger," he sighed. "But yes...until I can figure this out, we're only going to be able to travel on Earth and through time. I guess that works fine as long as the mist stays on Earth." He paced nervously around the console area, fretting about the implications this newest development could have.

"The _mist_?" Danny asked. "What mist? I don't remember anything about any mist."

"Your friend Stella didn't kill Lindsay of her own accord. A very powerful telekinetic was controlling her actions and I _won't_ rest until we find this telekinetic and _destroy_ it," the Doctor stated firmly.

"We're in," Lindsay said. "Whatever you need us to do to help, just ask."

"Good. Because I'm going to need all three of you to efficiently work with and for me if we're going to get through this alive."


	7. Miami: They're Very Nice Heads Indeed

**Author's Note**: _Due to real life issues – both authors are starting classes for the semester next week – the posting schedule for this fic has been altered to every first and third Tuesday of the month, for the foreseeable future._

* * *

Eric took one of Calleigh's hands in his, and breathed in deeply, smelling Calleigh's floral shampoo. Suddenly, he was mentally transported to a world with Calleigh, laughing and flipping that hair over her shoulder, bathed in ethereal sunlight... "Earth to Eric, come in Eric," Calleigh lightly teased him.

He blinked rapidly and realized that he had zoned out. "Oh, shit, Calleigh, why didn't you snap me out of it sooner?" he said frantically, trying to look around to see if anyone had caught him in the act.

She quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Because...I like how you look when you're daydreaming. Pleasant daydreams?"

"Only the best," he replied with a small smile.

"You'll have to tell me _later_, when we're alone, what you were thinking about," she whispered, with a wink. "Oh, look, there's H. We need to get back to what we should be doing." Reluctantly, he agreed, and they parted ways with a longing look back.

* * *

Danny settled back into the TARDIS. Having Lindsay alive again, and healthy, was more than he could have ever dreamed of, after her death and subsequent revival, of sorts. She was leaning against the console, chattering away happily with Rose.

The Doctor walked in and cleared his throat, startling Danny. "After the _difficulty_ we had in solving the case, I think it's time for us to look into finding a few more people to help us out." Danny and Lindsay exchanged glances, a little perturbed about his phrasing.

Rose caught the glances and interjected. "Oh! No, we _love_ having you two, but as they say, two heads _are_ better than one."

"We _do_ have two heads. There _are_ two of us," Danny said dryly. Lindsay giggled.

"Yes, yes, and they're very nice heads indeed. But what Rose here is saying is that the more input we can have from other people, the quicker and easier we can solve the cases that lay ahead of us," the Doctor said, flashing a smile in an attempt to assuage any possible discontent.

Danny walked over to where Lindsay was leaning and wrapped an arm around her waist, in an almost protective gesture. "_Well_," he said, drawing out the word for as long as he could. "There _is_ a documentary series about fellow crime scene investigators in Miami."

"Didn't we appear in a couple episodes of that?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, a few years back."

Rose's interest was piqued. "Is it available to watch anywhere?" When both of them nodded in confirmation, she turned to the Doctor. "Is there any way to watch this 'crime scene investigators in Miami' documentary in here?"

"Of course, Rose. The TARDIS gets everything. Well, everything _except_ Grey's Anatomy. I'll get it set up."

A short time later, the four of them stood back, watching as a sunny blonde with a southern accent talked to a tall Cuban man in an orange jumpsuit about deportation hearings and fake birth certificates. "Poor guy," Rose murmured. "Are they a couple? They act like it, in a way."

"No, but wouldn't they make _such_ a cute one?" Lindsay said with a smile.

Danny nudged Lindsay in the ribs and grinned. "Lindsay here is our resident hopeless romantic."

"Oh, don't worry. I agree, they _would _make a good-looking couple," Rose replied.

They watched the remainder of the episode in silence, until the silence of the TARDIS was punctuated by squeals of joy from both Rose and Lindsay as the blonde and the Cuban kissed. As the credits rolled, Rose turned to Danny and Lindsay. "Do you know much about either of them?"

Lindsay looked to Danny, and he shook his head. "No, we've dealt with Horatio a few times, but never these two. Only heard good things about them from him, though."

The Doctor turned from intently watching the screen. "Would either of you mind if we asked them to come on board with us?" As neither of them disagreed with the sentiment, he grinned and went about excitedly, making the preparations to land in Miami.

* * *

That evening, after their shift was long over, Calleigh and Eric walked along the shoreline, hand in hand, the pungent sea breeze wafting up and invading their sense of smell. "It's so beautiful," she said softly, stopping to gaze at Eric in the moonlight.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him, brushing loose tendrils of hair back from her face, and he lowered his head to kiss her gently. From behind him, he heard a faint metallic wheezing noise that steadily grew more pronounced as it continued on. Keeping his grasp on Calleigh's waist, he turned around and was _extremely_ surprised as to what he saw before him – a British telephone box, sitting where they had just walked from, nestled into the sandy beach. "_What_ the –" he started, but before he could finish a coherent thought, four figures filed out from the box and onto the sand.

Calleigh muttered under her breath about how badly she wished she had one of her guns on her, and Eric looped his arm tighter, holding her to him. Peering into the blackness, punctuated solely by the light of the moon and the occasional light from the nearby streets, they made out the four people…two of whom looked somewhat familiar, as though they had seen them somewhere before.

"Lindsay?" Calleigh asked, tentatively. "Lindsay, from New York? I've heard stories about you."

"Yes, that's me," Lindsay replied, stepping away from the TARDIS, so she was no longer in its shadow. "And you're Calleigh, right?"

Calleigh nodded, although in the darkness, it was impossible to see. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be…well, anywhere but here."

Lindsay let out a low, almost eerie laugh. "It's a _long_ story."

"We have time."

* * *

The six of them had made their way over to the boardwalk, and were leaning out on a railing, overlooking the ocean in front of them. With the additional light granted to them by the restaurants and businesses, Calleigh and Eric had been able to tell that the other people with Lindsay were a blonde girl and a disheveled man with light brown hair.

"You said that Lindsay almost _died_?" Calleigh asked, incredulous. She had heard a _lot_ of crazy stories in her time as a crime scene investigator, but this was definitely one of the more fantastic ones.

Danny breathed in the seaside air and let out a sigh, glancing over at Lindsay. "She _did_ die, but thanks to these two, we were able to go back in time and stop it before it happened."

"That sounds _really_ interesting," she mused, putting a finger to her lips and glancing out to the horizon. "Being able to prevent crimes before they happen…almost like you're psychic, except not. Our crime rates would definitely drop."

"We can't randomly prevent crimes though," the Doctor said, thoughtfully. "There has to be a reason, or we'd be creating tornados in Texas where there shouldn't be tornados."

"What was the reason for preventing Lindsay's death, then?"

The Doctor looked over at her. "You've heard the old saying about curiosity and cats, right?" She let out a laugh, and he continued. "A telekinetic took temporary control over Danny and Lindsay's good friend Stella, and compelled her to kill Lindsay. Lindsay's death _should not_ have happened."

"Why not?" Eric asked, a little confused by the proclamation. Not that he didn't like Lindsay from what little contact they had had, but why was _her_ death the one that should be prevented?

"Because, Eric, if Lindsay was allowed to remain dead," Danny clasped an arm around Lindsay tightly at the Doctor's statement, "New York City as we know it becomes a veritable wasteland."

"So there's a rift in time?" Calleigh ventured, dimly remembering some of the more outlandish theories her former physics classmates would debate tirelessly, citing examples from science-fiction works to back themselves up.

"Exactly."

Calleigh thought about that for a moment, before asking the question that had been on the tip of her tongue all night. "Is Miami going to become a wasteland too?" She peered out over the beach, imagining nuclear waste lying on the sand instead of beer bottles, acidic waves lapping at the shoreline, and let out an involuntary shudder. She liked Miami as it was, vibrant and full of life.

"No. Well, I _should_ say, not to the best of our knowledge."

"So then…why are you here?" she asked tentatively, not knowing what to expect as the answer.

"We need your help. Lindsay's murder took too long for us to solve, and we could use extra minds as we hunt down the telekinetic and stop him for good. Will you join us?"

"Would we be traveling in _that_?" she gestured to where the TARDIS was sitting in the distance. As she saw him acknowledge her, she wet her lips nervously, thinking through the possible repercussions that this decision could have. She looked over at Eric, who was staring blankly into the distance. "What are you thinking?" she asked quietly.

He looked back at her, and whispered softly in her ear. "If you want to go, I'm not going to stop you."

"_Eric_–" she started, before he kissed her, effectively silencing her.

"Go. If you want to go, go."

"You need to decide quickly," the Doctor said. "We have to get going or the telekinetic could cause us more havoc than we can handle by ourselves. No time to lose!"

Calleigh turned to Eric, and gently kissed him. "I don't want to leave you," she said softly, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I'll be okay," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair and breathing in her scent for what he feared would be the last time. "Stay safe out there."

She reluctantly broke free from his grasp, looking at his profile in the street lights. "I'm ready," she said. "Let's go."

"Allons-y!" the Doctor said loudly and excitedly. The team made their way across the sand, illuminated as five shadows in the moonlight. Calleigh looked back, and saw Eric leaning on the boardwalk rail, staring blankly back at them. She nearly feared she would become a pillar of salt if she acted on her impulses, so she continued walking to the TARDIS, albeit, slower than she had before.

Eric couldn't stand it. They had finally gotten together, become a couple, like he had been hoping would happen for a long while. They were _happy_. And now, she was gone, wooed by a man with a British accent. He let out a sigh, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly, it came to him, a clear light in the darkness. She had turned around to look at him, and it all became clear. He knew what he had to do.

"Calleigh! Wait up!" he called out, running across the sand. "I'm coming with you!"

"Glad to have you with us, Eric," the Doctor said with a smile.

Calleigh and Eric embraced as they entered the TARDIS, unsure of what was to come, but excited to be facing it together.


End file.
